


Photo Album

by chatoyment



Series: Phandom One Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Immortality, M/M, Mild Blood, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatoyment/pseuds/chatoyment
Summary: prompt: imagine dating an immortal and finding a photo album of their exes who all sort of look like you dating back a centurysource: shmurdapunk on tumblr





	Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick thing that i wrote bc i need an outlet :P

“It will get better.”

That’s what everyone used to say to Dan. And it did, it did get better.

He never would’ve thought that he would meet someone who fit with him as much Phil does. He often joked to his family and friends that they were soulmates, and honestly, it was more than half meant.

-

Dan met Phil three years ago, back in university.

Like most students, Dan was anxious and homesick during the first few months of his first year. He knew that he needed to make friends in order to adjust better with his current situation. Thus, he followed his mum’s advice on socializing more even if how reluctant he is about it.

He believes that following his mum’s advice was one of the greatest decisions of his life.

It was during the welcoming party that they’ve met.

Dan was standing awkwardly in the corner beside the snack counter. Phil, despite being in the graduate programme, decided to come with his friends as well. Somehow, Dan caught his attention.

They spent the night talking with each other. All the other people around them forgotten.

As they were about to part ways, Phil had said “Let me take you out on a date unlike any other.”

Dan laughed as if it was one of the most hilarious things he had ever heard and hugged Phil.

How could he resist that?

-

Three years and counting, and Phil can still make Dan laugh and smile widely.

-

Dan was on a cleaning mood that day.

Phil, bless his soul, was always on laundry duty—from washing to drying to folding. Dan wanted to help despite hating laundry work. He knew that Phil has been really busy with work this week and taking out a few things on Phil’s chores is a mission for Dan today.

He was arranging their sock drawer when he noticed something different.

There was a wooden box beneath tons of Phil’s printed socks. It looked old, yet taken care of. It peeked his curiosity.

Maybe Phil had taken it back from when he last visited his family up north?

Surely, Phil wouldn’t mind, would he? They shared everything with each other. Opening it wouldn’t hurt.

But why is Dan feeling nervous to open this box?

-

The box contained a single photo album. It was brown and worn, yet just like the box, looked like it was well taken care of.

Inside the photo album, however, was so shocking, it made Dan shiver. It was old pictures of him—no, of someone who looked exactly like him.

Why did Phil have this? Pictures of this person who looked exactly like him on different ages, different years and different places?

Dan’s chest felt so tight and his hands and feet are cold.

What the hell was this?

-

Dan sat on the lounge, with the photo album on his hands and the cleaning spree forgotten.

-

“What the hell is this, Phil?” was the first thing Dan said to him when he came home.

A wave of shock passed Phil’s face before it turned into an emotion Dan couldn’t comprehend. He looked almost sad—disappointed, maybe.

Dan felt the tears and sobs coming. His chest felt tight once again that day. His hands were shaking and his feet felt cold.

That look on Phil’s face.

It feels like he didn’t know Phil at all. His Phil who loves to vacuum because it makes me feel powerful, Dan! His Phil who does their laundry because he knows how Dan absolutely despises that. His Phil who leaves the cupboards open and steals his cereal for midnight snacks. His Phil who loves him despite how broken he feels most of the time. His Phil who wears colourful mismatched socks. His Phil…

“-Dan. Breathe for me, please. I’ll explain this. We’ll be alright, yeah?”

He didn’t even notice that Phil was then kneeling in front of him. Phil held Dan’s left hand and had it pressed against his chest. Phil’s heartbeat was grounding him. Just like what he always does on the rare times that Dan gets a panic attack.

Phil was pressing soft kisses on the back of his hand with a constant stream of I love you’s.

-

“It’s all you.” Phil said with a sad smile.

“Me? That’s not-”

“It’s all you. It’s always you, Dan.” Phil kissed Dan’s hands whish he held in his.

“How?”

“The first time that you died in my arms, I promised you that I’ll always find you and spend my days with you in every lifetime.”

“You’re crazy.”

“I’m really not.” Phil said with another sad smile. “How about you hand me a knife from the kitchen.”

“Wha- Phil!” Dan said, mortified.

Phil laughed and said “I’m just going to prove something to you.”

“No, I’m not letting you hurt yourself. You are insane! I can’t believe this.”

“I told you. I’m not going to get hurt. Well, maybe a bit.”

They stared at each other for a while.

“I’ll go get it myself then.” Phil said, conceding, and stood up. 

Dan followed Phil to the kitchen. Phil opened the cupboard and grabbed a kitchen knife.

Before Dan could even protest, Phil cut his left arm.

A wave panic rushed through Dan. He immediately grabbed Phil’s arm to clean the wound. But as water rushed and hit the wound, it slowly healed and the skin closed like nothing happened.

-

Dan woke up staring at the ceiling. He was lying on the kitchen floor with his head on Phil’s lap.

“You okay, love?” Phil said, brushing his curly hair away from his forehead.

Dan was about to shove everything that happened as a weird dream, but the knife with blood—Phil’s blood—in it on the counter is an evidence that backs up everything that just happened.

Dan stands up and locks himself in their room.

-

When Dan woke up the next morning, he saw Phil sleeping on the sofa, still in his work clothes.

The photo album was still there, resting tauntingly on the coffee table.

The kitchen was clean, devoid of what happened yesterday. There is, however, a Chinese takeaway with a post-it note that read ‘For you, if you get hungry. Ily.’

Then, it struck Dan. This was still his Phil. It’s just another thing to love about him.

-

Dan kneeled beside the sofa and slumped his upper body on Phil, hiding his face in the crook of his neck and holding him tightly.

Phil woke up slowly.

“Are you feeling better?” Phil asked, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

“I love you,” Dan murmured.

“I love you too.” He replied and kissed his hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what, love? I’ve expected this reaction from you. I just- I hoped that I could’ve told you properly, just like how I’ve explained it to you in the past.”

“I’m sorry for always leaving you.” Dan said, his arms holding Phil tighter. “Then I walked out on you last night. I just- I can’t even imagine seeing you die. But you always did it for me, in the past. I wish I could remember everything.”

“Oh Dan,” Phil said. He sat up, bringing Dan with him and sitting him in his lap. “We get to be a part for a while, but I always and will always find you. We get to spend more than half of your lifetimes together and that’s enough for me.”

Dan kissed Phil softly. Their foreheads pressed together, eyes still closed.

“I guess it’s true then,” Dan said.

“What is?”

“That we’re soulmates.”


End file.
